A New Path
by Ery Titanic
Summary: We live in a society in which it seems that what matters most is money. It's almost easy to forget the joy of the little things as well as a sincere smile coming from a true friend. But what will happen when Rose, a rich but deeply unhappy girl boards the Titanic and meets Jack, a bohèmian artist? It might be the start of an inner growth and discovery of what is worthwhile in life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello guys! The following is my first Titanic FanFiction ever. It's largerly based on the movie but I made up some bits and dialogues. I tried to pour into it all the love I've developed for the Titanic since I first discovered her story. Thanks for reading it! ;)  
>(Ah, English is not my native language so sorry for any stupid mistake) x<strong>

**Chapter 1: **_Into the Darkness of a Broken Heart_

Two and a half miles beneath the water's surface, in the deep heart of the Atlantic Ocean, two submarines are floating around something.  
>Their dazzling lights light up seemingly endless corridors, an old chandelier, windows, doors like an haunting apparition from the blackness. What is all that? It's a ship, a ghost ship left under these bitter waves, alone. Almost half of the bow is buried in the mud so she looks as a shadow that crosses the Ocean. Something of her former beauty and elegance is still visible. Yes, she was great, lovely and inviting once, but now instead, it's all over. Her poor body is rusting away, the rusticles look like tears running down. It's a heartbreaking sight, indeed, impossible to hide the sadness of this ship in the sunless Atlantic grave. But what are the submarines doing? Are they searching for something? Apparently they are. Wrecked ships are often considered to be sites full of hidden treasures but this is not the true value that a ship can give. No there's something else, something much more important, not money, not jewels, not gold but a living heart crowded with untold stories, so open your heart and dive into one of the most beautiful and awful maritime stories ever told. Start a journey into the RMS Titanic.<p>

It was a nice day, the sun shined, brightening the city of Southampton. There were many people who filled the streets, children who played or walked humming songs, adults who worked and others who discussed the latest news, in particular the upcoming event next week: the Maiden Voyage of the RMS Titanic, the last jewel from Harland and Wolf Shipyard. It was an enormous steamship, the largest moving object ever built by human hands. According to the press the Titanic was a marvel, fitted with every possible comfort, it was essentially a floating city: roomy restaurants, cozy, luxurious cabins and suites, smoking rooms for gentleman and a reading room for women, a gymnasium and even a swimming pool.

Everyone was eager to witness the Titanic's departure or cross on her. Well, everyone except me, I wasn't one among them.

Before going on I wish to introduce myself: I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater, I live with my mother, Ruth and am engaged to a man named Caledon Hockley. I haven't felt comfortable in my life though, I can't describe myself as a happy carefree girl, in fact, I have a lot to question, a lot to think about, many, many questions twirling around my mind and no answers to any of them. Despite the fact that outwardly I might seem a well brought up girl, inside I am screaming. Soon I will have to marry to that man, a wedding I don't wish for. Mother chose Cal because of his wealth that could fix the numerous debits left by my father after death. At first I might have thought him good and kind but soon I realized how much greedy and selfish he is.  
>I want other things for me. I cannot appreciate this life trapped in luxury I would prefer live in a garret poor but free, having the ability to express my emotions, my opinions without fear, traveling around the world, discovering new things, working... Yes, that's what I need. But I learned early in my life that I would never achieve those wishes. I'm trapped in a black world with no way out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter! ;) It's a great event to see the biggest ship in the world set sail but it's not for everyone!**

**Chapter 2:** _Unhappy Outlook_

At the end of March I had been to London to shop for the forthcoming engagement party and wedding, but then Cal, just in time, booked the journey home to America on the new ocean liner Titanic.  
>I spent the following days before the departure buying the last items for the voyage with mother and preparing the suitcases. All around I kept seeing newspaper headlines announcing the Titanic, everyone was enthusiastic.<br>The 10th of April arrived too early in my opinion. It was a nice day neither too cold, nor too warm with no clouds in the sky. I had just chosen an outfit to wear, a black one, for which Cal expressed his dislike: "Rose sweetpea, you cannot put on such a dress, black..." he whispered, "black brings bad luck on a maiden voyage".  
>Obviously it was pointless to reply, so in silence, I selected another one, white and purple with an enormous hat, but on my mind I was thinking: "I feel like black instead".<br>Cal spoke again: "You know Rose, I hope to have a bit of time to talk to you once we're on the Titanic" he smiled coldly.  
>I looked at him, into his eyes: "Of course. I can't wait." I replied with a slight sarcastic note. "Now you'd be better get out of the room, I have to dress myself and the Titanic's sail is in a few hours" said I politely.<br>"Certainly Rose, don't be long though".

Later we were all ready to leave: I, mother, Cal, the two maids and Cal's valet. When we reached the dock by car, all around was full of excitement. The dock as well as every street leading to the port was completely crowded with people of every age and social class.  
>As I got out of the Renault I looked at the huge steamship that towered above us: "I don't see the reason for all this fuss. She doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania",<br>Cal who stood behind me smiled not understanding my indifference: "You can be blasè about some things Rose but not about the Titanic" he replied, adding "It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... Even Turkish baths!".  
>Cal was disappointed because I wasn't as impressed as he expected but I have to admit that after a few minutes I realized how big the Titanic actually was.<p>

The ship looked like a floating city, her hull was ebony black, while the upper wall was white. On the bow by the giant anchor there was engraved in golden letters the name "Titanic". She was 882 feet 9 inches long and her total height measured from the base of the keel to the top of the bridge 104 feet. She had ten decks, eight of which were for passengers and four large funnels, yellow with black on top. The no. 4 was there just for symmetry and aesthetics.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable", commented Ruth as she saw the ship.

"It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship"Cal replied enthusiastically.

Passengers kept coming to the White Star Line pier, the first class people down to the third class ones. I still stared at that great vessel trying to learn the secrets of her soul... She sounded so amazing and unassailable but maybe inside she wasn't so happy and glorious.  
>In the meantime Cal was jostled by two yelling steerage boys who shoved past him.<br>"Honestly Cal" commented Ruth, "if you weren't forever booking everything so late, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family",  
>"All part of my charm" replied he, "Anyway it's Rose's fault, her beauty rituals take a lot of time",<br>I said coldly "You told me to change",  
>"I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day darling. It's bad luck."<br>I thought to myself "I really hate this senseless chatter."  
>Cal guided me, mother and the maids out of the path of a horse-drawn wagon loaded down with two tons of Oxford marmalade in wooden cases for Titanic's Victualling Department.<br>Eventually we got the entrance where a steward checked our tickets and politely said, "Welcome to the Titanic!".  
>Inside, the spacious reception room looked splendid, it was decorated in the Jacobean Style and had a white ceiling and a dark rusty coloured carpet. "It's brilliant!" commented Cal overwhelmed, "I'm so glad to be here, this is a real Ship Of Dreams. There's no ship on earth as palatial as Titanic is".<br>Once we got the upper deck we saw all of Southampton harbor and the people below who came to see their relatives and friends off or simply to witness this great event. Everything went on around me without I could really pay any attention.  
>But in just a few minutes a big accident was about to occur. The strong suction due to the Titanic's forward motion broke up the mooring of another ship berthed nearby, the New York. The situation was quite alarming. This ship crept towards us steadily, drawn by the great force of the water but fortunately the New York's captain was able to stop his ship just in time.<br>There was fuss and fear on the Titanic at first but soon all turned out fine and everyone's thoughts returned to the voyage.  
>"All this panic" Cal snorted, "I would say that this almost-accident has proved the unsinkability of the ship" crowed he gloriously.<br>It was time to go to the cabin but while we were on the way to the elevators we dropped in to see Thomas Andrews, the main designer of the Titanic, a 39 years old man. I had always thought of him as a goodhearted person.  
>"Oh Mr Hockley and Mrs DeWitt Bukater you are here!" he exclaimed with a nervous smile, obviously he couldn't hide the recent scare.<br>"Of course Sir, we couldn't miss the journey of the century, your ship is really well made" said Cal proudly.  
>Andrews replied with a smile "Thank you, but there are still many things to check, I want everything to run smoothly" . His fondness for this ship and his work was palpable.<br>"Oh, don't worry Mr Andrews" added my mother.  
>He grinned and then noticed me, "And this is your daugther if I'm not mistaken. We have already met, haven't we?",<br>I nodded graciously and my mother added, "Yes, she is. A beautiful flower with her gentlemen" glancing at Cal.  
>I really didn't know what to say, I just smiled sincerely at Mr Andrews, who looked at his watch and exclaimed " I have to go right now, it's been a pleasure to meet you, enjoy your trip!" He walked away and disappeared through the door.<p>

Then came a steward to show us to our staterooms which were located on B-Deck next to funnel no.2. It is impossible to adequately describe the decorations in the passengers accommodation. The "millionaire suites" were probably the most luxurious accommodations of any liner. They were decorated opulently in various period styles and equipped with wardrobes rooms, private baths and in some cases a private promenade. In addition there were many modern electrical appliances, such as telephones, heaters, steward call bells, table fans and electrical blowers to provide fresh air.

I started to put out all the paintings I bought during my last trip in Paris and Trudy, my maid, assisted me. In the mean time Cal stood on the covered deck to sip a glass of champagne.  
>"We need a little colour in this room" I exclaimed "and these lovely paintings fit it perfectly". There were paintings by artists such as Picasso and Degas.<br>Naturally Cal frowned at them "It's a waste of money" he said through the doorway.  
>"You're wrong, they are fascinating. There's truth but not logic" I replied annoyed even though I was used to hearing my tastes criticized by him.<br>"There is? I mean, Picasso. He'll never amount to anything, trust me. At least, they were cheap", added Cal.  
>Without listening to him anymore I said softly to Trudy "I want to put the Degas in my bedroom" and so I did, I layed it by the mirror. It was one of my favorite paintings, it portrayed a young ballarina who danced free raising her arms in the air, like a butterfly.<br>"Dear Rose, don't pay too much attention to Cal's comments" Trudy gently said with a smile.  
>"Oh no, I don't..." I smiled back at her, she was always friendly to me.<br>"Anyway, it all looks fantastic in here" Trudy commented, "It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I will be the first..."  
>But after a few minutes, Cal turned up in the doorway of the bedroom exclaiming "And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I will still be the first".<br>Trudy was very embarassed and so she went away leaving me and Cal alone. I stood in front of the mirror without saying a word. An awkward silence fell between us.  
>Then he approached me and said "Rose, I really can't figure you out. I have pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites... And you act like you're going to your execution... But Rose!" he shook me,<br>I got frightened but stared at him firmly "Cal please, let me alone. I'm good and happy, what are you talking about?" I tried to smile and gave a fast and slight kiss on his cheek.  
>"Sweetpea" he placed his hands around my waist from behind and added with a cold grin, "You know, after all, I like the Degas painting".<p>

I was feeling very apprehensive about this journey. I knew that when I returned home, my life would never be my own again.  
>And yes, I thought to myself, "Cal was right" I felt like a prisoner awaiting his execution.<br>Did I make the correct choice when I sad I would marry Cal? What lies in store for me I thought? Now I hadn't any options left, I just wanted to give up a cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: New chapter! I hope you're enjoying my story. I'm very proud of it because it's the first FanFic I've ever written and the Titanic is my life! Heheh!  
>(If you like leave a review!) ;) <strong>

**Chapter 3:** _First Class Dinner_

The light softly faded as night time approached, the sun drowned in the horizon and the sky furrowed with wispy bands of clouds, softly glowing colours from the palest amber-pink to deepest flaming red.

The Titanic made her second stop in Cherbourg to load other passengers. As the ship was too large to be accomodated in the harbor, they were brought aboard by taking a tugboat, the Nomadic. Among them there was a woman named Margaret Brown but everyone used to call her Molly, and history would call her "The Unsinkable Molly Brown". Her husband had struck gold someplace out west and she was what mother called "New Money".

When I and mother were entering the First Class reception, it was filled with many of the new passengers just arrived from the tugboat.  
>In the crowd stood out Molly who dressed with a large feathered hat and a red dress carrying a suitcase in each hand, a spindly porter running to catch up with her to take the bags."Well I wasn't about to wait you all day for you, sonny... Take 'em the rest of the way if you think you can manage!" she said and handed him the bags.<p>

Mother passed her quickly and whispered into my ear "We'd better not spend much time with such a woman, too vulgar in my opinion", I nodded without energy. I really couldn't put up with the rubbish she said any longer. What shallowness! "Rose, dinner will be in a short time. Let's go to our cabins to put on our best dress for the first evening on the Titanic. Everyone will be amazed at see you with such a gentleman, as Cal" Ruth exclaimed, leading me to the elevators.  
>My life was closing in on me I never had a moment by myself and Cal wasn't a person I could live with. But everything was already planned around me like a trap.<br>We went to the cabins where Trudy and Ruth's maid, Emily, were awaiting us.  
>Dressing always took up a lot of time "Hello there Rose, how do you feel?" Trudy asked me,<br>"I'm fine, thanks, and you?" I lied but I knew she would understand.  
>No one could help me, not even Trudy, who replied eagerly "Well, I'm quite happy and can't wait to see what the maids' salon looks like",<br>"Oh yes, I'm sure it will look fantastic" I said smiling,  
>"Absolutely " Trudy nodded excitedly.<p>

Once I was fully dressed with a powder blue satin gown and a pair of long cornflowers blue gloves, I found my mother "Come on Rose, we'd better hurry up, Cal must be waiting for us".  
>When we arrived at the awesome staircase Cal joined us "You look splendid, sweetpea, that colour fits your eyes perfectly" he said taking a step towards me.<br>"I wonder if J.J. Astor is aboard..." exclaimed Ruth curiously "The latest gossip was that he was on honeymoon with his sweetheart, that young girl, kind of scandalous, isn't it?" she added with a sneer.  
>I was just so bored that I couldn't hide a snort and naturally mother didn't miss it, "Rose you're too old for these childish behaviors. Act seriously".<p>

Then two stewards approached and informed us that the dining room was ready to serve dinner.

The first actual dinner on the Titanic.  
>The dining room was beautiful and lush, lit by elegant chandeliers and full of smartly dressed people. It was decorated in wooden paneling painted white and the floor was covered in blue linoleum tiles featuring an elaborate red and yellow pattern. Still, there were many tables and comfortable armchairs. It gave the impression of eating on shore rather than at sea.<p>

We sat at the table with the Duff Gordons and the Countess of Rothes. Cosmo Duff Gordons was an excellent fencer and his wife, Lucile, was a famous fashion designer. While Lucy, the Countess of Rothes, was a noted philantropist and social leader.  
>On the menu there was a wide range of dishes to choose from such as boiled rice, lamb, vegetable marrow farcie, pudding, roast duckling, spinach , fillet of veal and many others.<br>I spent all evening among superficial introductions and fake smiles. Being a classy girl wasn't as simple as people thought.  
>During the dinner we met J.J. Astor and his young sweetheart Madelaine; of course mother couldn't miss the opportunity to talk to the richest man on the ship. He was very appreciated in the high society, being a millionaire.<br>Madelaine was nice even though she acted shy but I could understand that, I had read a lot of nasty gossip in many newspapers about her marriage to an older man. In fact, they decided to take a long honeymoon just to avoid the publicity and now they had embarked on the Titanic for the journey home.  
>"So, how did you spend your honeymoon?" I asked her in a friendly tone,<br>"Oh, I spent it very well. I needed a change of air, so we visited a lot of sites in Europe", she said gaily with stars in her eyes; it was written all over her face that she was truly in love. Then she politely added "And, what about you and your fiancé?",  
>"Er... Well, we're about to make the official engagement" I replied a bit nervously,<br>"It's a great thing. He's such a gentleman, isn't he?" she stated with a cute smile,  
>"He really is, Madelaine", it wasn't that easy to utter those words, he was far from an actual gentleman, I thought to myself.<br>Then few minutes later Cal approached me saying that it was late and I had better go to the cabin or I would be too tired the next day, so I nodded and left her.  
>Cal offered to take me to the cabins, and I accepted, I couldn't do anything else.<br>"So, sweetpea, did you have a lovely evening?"  
>"Yes, I did. I talked a little to Madelaine while were with Astor and mother",<br>"Very well Rose, I'm glad to see you cherrier",  
>"Oh really?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm, "Well the Titanic makes me feel better evidently" I added smiling.<br>He smirked. "Good and just thinking about our engagement next week, I feel even better!".  
>Luckily we had arrived at our quarters so I could, finally, spend some moments on my own.<br>I started feeling tired though, so with Trudy's help I took off my clothes, put on my yellow nightdress and got in the comfy and warm canopy bed. Although I was sleepy I kept thinking about my engagement and above all my forthcoming wedding, which was even worse. A black cloud fell upon me. I could do nothing to help myself, I could only wallow in the unhappiness and sorrow in my heart.  
>Then my thoughts floated away and I fell asleep.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! A new chapter is online! ;) Rose sees a charming guy in the steerage section... **

**Chapter 4:** _Lookin' for something_

The next day arrived. The early light of the Sun broke down through some clouds while the Titanic was off to Queenstown, in Ireland to collect up the last passengers.

I woke up early, so I went to the private promenade deck and opened the window to let the sunlight in. I stood there for a while enjoying the sea air and the sun. What a beautiful sight I saw, it was beautiful travelling by ship after all I thought with a whisp. Then I went back to my cabin and sat on the bed thoughtfully. Soon Trudy would arrive to dress me as always.  
>In the meantime I took Freud's book titled "The interpretations of dreams" from the nightstand and started leafing through the pages. I was astonished by how much our mind can be powerful and how dreams can reveal our most inner secrets so I loved reading such books, I had learned a lot of new things that Cal, obviously, never forgot to point out to me were only gibberish.<p>

All of a sudden I heard someone knocking at the door "Come in Trudy!" I said as I put the book aside,  
>"Hello there, did you sleep well Rose?" she asked with a grin,<br>"Yes, I did" I answered whispering and looking out of the window.

Once I was dressed up for the day I joined Cal and Ruth for breakfast.  
>"This lunch we are guests at the table with Thomas Andrews and Bruce Ismay, the owner of the ship, so we have to be on our best behavior to make a good impression" mother informed me while stressing the last words in such a way that, to me, it seemed almost if she believed I would act like a capricious child all of a sudden. And it was very annoying. I couldn't help but agree.<p>

Later in the morning the Titanic arrived in Queenstown and the remaining passengers got onboard. From there the huge ship steamed west from the coastline of Ireland with nothing ahead but the Atlantic Ocean.  
>The Titanic gained speed now that she was about to cross the open Ocean away from shore. Anyone would have been speechless before her.<br>On the bridge stood E.J. Smith, the Captain, a really good man who served as commander of numerous ships of the White Star Line and W. M. Murdoch, the First Officer. More down, on G deck, the stockers covered with sweat and dust filled up the boilers with lumps of burning coal.  
>The Titanic was equipped with 25 double-ended triple furnace boilers and 4 single ended ones, each one of which had to manually stocked and kept in steam for the entire journey, night and day.<br>While in the engine room the telegraph clanged and moved to "All ahead full". The engineers in the machinery spaces had the duty of checking the operation of the main and auxiliary engine, including the electrical generators and steering gear and making adjustments if necessary. They were also responsable for the availability of heating and fresh water in the passenger spaces.

"Twenty-one knots Sir!" said Murdoch glancing at the Captain, who placed his arms on the rail with a feeling of invulnerability.

On the bow stood two young boys grinning at each other and watching the glassy waves and the skyline contentedly, then some dolphins turned up jumping happily in and out the water.

The Titanic sailed at full speed in all her majesty.

At lunchtime I, mother, Cal, Ismay and Andrews sat at the table awaiting the waiters and chatting in the Palm Court Cafè, a fine room in the French style located on A deck. Its rooms were brighlty lit by large windows and double sliding doors that opened onto the First Class Promenade Deck.

"She's the largest moving object ever seen by human eyes, I hope you all are having a good time on here" Ismay expressed proudly "and our Mr Andrews has put all this up" added beating a hand on the table,  
>"Well, yes, but the idea was Mr Ismay's , he dreamt up the ship in such great detail, enormous and luxurious and now here she is, turned into a solid realty" Andrews praised the ship with a bright smile.<p>

Then suddenly we heard a voice chipping in "May I join you? I also want to learn more about this ship" Molly joked.  
>I gritted my teeth, trying to not laugh.<br>Mother, on the other hand, was bothered, she found Mrs Brown kind of vulgar. "Of course, you may, Mrs Brown" Ismay said and so Molly sat in the chair looking around curiously.  
>Then two waiters arrived to take orders but Cal ordered for me without caring about my tastes at all.<br>"You like the lamb sweetpea, don't you?" he asked and I nodded with a fake smile.  
>I was so bothered that I decided to light up a cigarette and took a drag but mother immediately chastised me saying, "Rose, you know I don't like that",<br>I looked at her coolly while Cal snorted, "She knows" and took the cigarette from my hand.  
>Molly who had observed the scene remarked "Do you wanna even cut her meat for her too, there Cal?", Andrews smiled.<p>

"By the way, who came up with the name Titanic? You Bruce?",  
>"Well, I wanted to give her a powerful name and Titanic fits this ship perfectly, strong and robust with watertight compartments that make her practically unsinkable and so on..."<br>I listened carefully to his words and couldn't help saying "Have you ever heard of Dr. Freud, Mr Ismay? His theory on the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you" I was very tired so I stood up and went away. I couldn't stand those damn chatterboxes, mother and Cal at it all day. Everyone thought they knew what was the best for me without not even knowing who I really am.

I passed some people and walked towards the rail, I felt a storm swirling inside me. I looked at the sparkling Ocean, blue as the cloudless midday sky, I needed to take a breath and get away from everything, I was so annoyed that I took my outrageous hat off and tossed it over the rail.

All of a sudden I felt like there was someone staring at me and I realized I was right. Down on the steerage section a young boy with sandy blonde hair was really staring at me.  
>For a moment I thought he was so impolite "Why are you looking at me like that?" and I tried to not pay too much attention to him but then I stopped trying. His eyes met mine and mine his. It was as we were the only ones around. But unfortunately soon Cal arrived and snapped me back into reality "Rose, what are you doing? Huh? Lunch is ready, you're letting me and your mother down, come on!" he chided me.<br>So I had to come back to the here and now, I apologized Mr Andrews, Ismay and Molly, "You're back" snapped my flustered mother, "I was wondering where you could have gone and then look at you, without your hat...",  
>I didn't listen to her and started eating my lunch.<p>

An awkward silence fell upon us but Molly broke the ice "Huh, Ruth, calm down, there's no point in getting angry about that, Rose is a young girl and what girl isn't a bit of a rebel?" she winked playfully at me and then added "By the way Cal, I wonder if you're able to handle her",  
>Cal furrowed a brow surprized "Actually I am. Maybe I should take a look at what she reads" he said, smirking.<p>

Once we all finished, I went to take a short walk on the Covered Deck, which was a new feature of the Titanic. It was full of people strolling gaily, gossiping, kids frolicking and so on.  
>While I was walking there I caught myself thinking of that boy I had seen just an hour ago, there was something about him I liked but what was I going to do? I walked on until I could glance at the stern of the ship and see if that boy was still there but he wasn't, I sighed sadly and a passer by stared at me puzzled, "Oh god!" I told myself, "In fact, it was a little bit odd to see a classy girl leaning out towards that part of the ship reserved for the Third Class people. And suddenly I realised I was acting mad. I was going crazy. It was so insane and illogical what I had just done, of course it was.<br>That was only an impolite boy who looked rudely at me. Why was I looking for him? I had to go over and think about other things like the engagment, the next party gala or the wedding. Interesting huh?  
>I couldn't think like a child, I couldn't think about a simple thing like that, like a little stupid crush on someone for example. No, there were other matters to think about for a girl like me.<p>

But in the end was it really so stupid what I was doing?

In the meantime a young man carrying a camera approached me "Hey, Mrs...?"  
>"Rose" I answered back,<br>"Oh, Mrs. Rose, why are you all alone? Would you like to be the subject of my next photo or of a short video?" he asked me politely as he stepped forward.  
>"Well, I'd like to be, that's fine, alright... And I want to be your actress" I exclaimed playfully with sparkling in my eyes.<br>But just in that moment Cal came up tapping me, "An actress? I don't think that is a great aspiration, you know sweetpea?" he said with a smirk as he put a hand on my shoulder, I ignored him.  
>"Ah, by the way, are you about to take a photo? Go ahead" Cal engouraged the waiting guy to take a picture of me and him.<br>That wasn't what I really expected. Not at all.  
>"I'm gonna print it and other photos of mine once I get to New York, thank you. Ah, wait, I was forgetting I'm Daniel Marvin, soon a camera man" he said jokingly,<br>"Pleased to meet you" replied Cal, "And this is my fiancée" he stated pointing at me proudly like I were another of his countless treasures.  
>"Huh yes, I already know, but now I have to go now. My sweetheart must be waiting for me so, goodbye!" Marvin gave a friendly wave goodbye and went away.<p>

"I think it's about time to go to cabin, Rose. Your mother wants you to try some dresses on" Cal told me,  
>"Huh, interesting" I said pretending to be enthusiastic.<br>Cal noticed my weak enthusiasm. He brought me aside and asked "Rose, what's wrong with you? You have everything, money and handsome gentleman like me in your life, who loves you strongly, so I don't want to see you being like this" Cal stepped forward and went on "And our life is going to be really prosperous".  
>Instead I felt so bad, I couldn't even imagine how my life was going to be after the wedding. It was like someone else owned my life while I should only obey without a word.<br>Eventually I said to Cal "Yeah, but it's alright with me. Now, forgive me but I'm going to the cabin on my own".  
>I headed for the First Class accommodations, leaving Cal there.<br>All around me I heard the buzz of people chatting and gossiping in several rooms.

I was more sure than ever that I could no longer put up with such things.

Life itself was eating me up, day by day.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi guys! I've almost finished writing this FanFic, so I just have to publish the chapters here!  
>Now... Enjoy!<br>**

**Chapter 5: **_Odd Things_

The mastodonic Titanic quickly crossed the seemingly endless Ocean, her wake spread out in the calm water. She reigned over everything just like a Queen.  
>Life on the Titanic ran smoothly. People enjoyed and took advantage of the countless things that the ship offered. Women in First Class often gathered in the reading room to natter, write letters and read a good book, of course. On the other hand, men preferred spending their time in the smoking room where they were allowed to smoke cigars, sip a bit of brandy, play cards and discuss the latest political matters. Others strolled cheerily along the decks.<br>In addition, the Titanic featured a relaxing swimming pool with heated sea-water, a squash court and ritzy Turkish baths.  
>In the mean time inside the Marconi room, the two wireless operators Jack Philips and Harold Bride were busy sending the numerous messages that the passengers wanted to transmit to their relatives, friends and loved ones.<p>

I was so glum and felt like I had to do something.

At dinner I sat at the table surrounded by music and people but I stared down at the plate in front of me hearing barely the buzz around me.  
>The only thing I could think was how my life was dreary, gala evenings, polo matches, always mindless chatters with the same narrow-minded people. There was no one there for me or at least no one who noticed my screams for help.<br>I decided to go back to the suite early, I needed to be alone "I'm sorry mother, I'm going to the cabin right now, I'm a little too tired" I lied with a weary smile.  
>Once I got to my room, I started looking for Trudy. "Trudy? Where are you? Trudy?" I called anxiously searching the suite for her, but she wasn't there. So I tried to take my dress off by myself. It wasn't very easy though; the dress clutched me perfectly, you could even say it kept me trapped.<br>That was enough. I had been playing around for too long. I got so angry that I threw away some of my belongings, stupid odds and ends, the comb, the cosmetic case and I ripped my necklace off and threw it on the floor.

I didn't care about anything, hot tears welled up, streaming down my face. For a moment I looked up at the large mirror on the wall watching my reflection. My sight was blurred by tears but I could plainly see a miserable, frightened, young woman exchanging my sad look. Was I that? A puny porcelaine doll? Unable to do anything? Well, I was sure, that wasn't the girl I was supposed to be.  
>I left the cluttered suite and ran and ran along the B deck as fast as I could; a couple was shocked at seeing such a display of emotions in public. Then I ran back to the stairs that led to the steerage section, sobbing uncontrollably but I was almost at the end of the ship? What's that? Wasn't she the largest ship on the planet? Evidentely not even the Titanic was big enough to allow me to escape from them, from him...<br>Once I reached the railing, I looked at the blackness around me gasping and crying, below the massive propellers churned the Atlantic into white foam, the large letters "TITANIC LIVERPOOL" on the stern seemed to sparkle in the darkness.  
>I was thrilled by emotions that I didn't even understand myself.<p>

And so in the twinkling of an eye I made a step forward, then another and climbed over the railing, I took a last look at the decks, just to make sure that nobody could see me. Moving slowly and methodically I turned my body until I was completely facing out towards the murky waters.

There was nobody in my way now, they'll never see me again, they will be sorry, huh, I thought.  
>"Okay and now I just have to concentrate on...".<br>All of a sudden I heard some footsteps coming up and a voice: "Don't do it!"  
>I turned my head sharply to see where that voice came from and I got frightened, there was a young man standing just some feet away, "Don't come any closer, I'll let go!" I said in a piercing tone and as I said that I realized that this was the same guy who had gazed at me yesterday.<p>

He ignored me "C'mon, I'll help you get back aboard." and he stepped forward reaching out his hand,  
>"No, stay back! Leave me alone, I'm going to jump!" I replied almost hysterically. I already had too many people who decided everything for me and now no one could stop my death.<br>"I really don't think you will or you would have already done it and anyway if you let go I'll jump after you to save you" he said as he started to take his jacket off.  
>I gazed at him, astonished. That was insane! He didn't even know me! What was he thinking? "Huh? Don't talk nonsense, you would die!" I exclaimed a bit worried,<br>"I'm a good swimmer and I'd be more concerned about the water being so cold" he stated,  
>"But just the impact with the water itself would be enough to kill you" I felt dizzy, all that seemed too unreal.<p>

I couldn't believe that boy really cared for me...  
>In the meantime he untied his shoes lace and asked "Ever heard of Wisconsin? There the temperature drops a lot during the winters, I grew up near Chippewa Falls...<br>I felt extremely puzzled, why was he saying that? I was about to forget my very intention, he distracted me so much.  
>"Once, when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... By the way do ya know what ice-fishing is?" he asked with a weak smile,<br>"Of course I do!" I snapped annoyed. Yeah he was so impolite...  
>"Sorry, just you look like kinda an indoor girl, anyway, I feel into some ice water, really cold, like that right down there and believe me... It hits like thousand knives stabbing all over your body... You can't breathe, you can't think anything but the pain. That's why I'm trying to put you off from this madness you were about to do..." he stared at me hopefully, his eyes looked so honest and kind...<br>"Well, you're crazy!" I exclaimed,  
>"Hah, you're not the only one to say that but with all due respect Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship" he laughed as he close up to me.<br>Suddenly I really saw all the darkness around me and how that Ocean, 60 feet below me, looked like a frothy menace.  
>"Come on, give me your hand!" now he was just behind me. I had two thoughts fighting in my mind but decided to turn towards that weird man and I held his hand firmly.<p>

Then I looked up into his eyes, finally I could see their colour, a beautiful light sky-blue, I tried to dry the tears that streaked my cheeks.  
>He gently placed his hands on my waist and introduced himself with a sheepish smile "Huh, here you are. I'm Jack Dawson."<br>"Pleased to meet you Mr Dawson. I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater" I said a bit nervously,  
>"Oh, I suppose I'd have to write it down if I want to remember it." he let out a laugh and I did the same too.<br>So I started to climb over the railing, but my long dress got in the way and I slid suddenly letting out a shrek that rang out in the night. "HELP, HELP ME, PLEASE!",  
>Jack grabbed my hand and held it tightly "I've got you, I won't let go, come on!",<br>I tried to put myself up as much as I could but I slid back, "HELP ME, DON'T LET ME GO, PLEASE!" I yelled,  
>"No, stay strong, hold my hand tight, come on!" Jack clutched me with all his strength and eventually both of us fell onto the floor, he slightly on top of me. But just in that moment the Quartermaster drawn by the screams arrived to find out what was happening. "What's this all that?" he exclaimed, shocked "You, boy, don't move of an inch, I'll call the Master at Arms!".<br>I stood up and tottered so I went to seat on a bench while Jack looked at me awkwardly.

A few minutes later the Master at Army followed by a furios Cal, Lovejoy and Archibald Gracie, approached. Jack was handcuffed immediately, Cal rushed towards me exclaiming "But what's happened? You're shaking like a leaf" then he turned over Jack looking rudely while Sir Gracie give me a wool blanket.  
>"What made you think to put your hands on my fiancée? Huh? Filth!" Cal roared,<br>"Oh shit" I thought, I had to fix the situation up, I couldn't let Jack being accused falsely. "Cal, stop, stop, it was an accident!" I stood up and tapped him on the arm,  
>"An accident?" Cal asked me surprised,<br>"Yeah, it really was",  
>Jack looked totally puzzled but didn't say a word,<br>"And so banal too, I was leaning out over there..."I pointed up the white railing, "to see the... the...",  
>"The propellers?" Cal guessed,<br>"Yeah, the propellers, I slid and would have plunged right in the water if Mr Dawson here, hadn't been brave enough to save me...".  
>The Master at Arms came up to Jack and said "So, is that what really happened?",<br>I glanced at him nodding slightly,  
>"Yeah, pretty much that's how it went" Jack lied.<br>And Gracie added, "Oh, but this youngster is a hero then, well done!", "Okay, you're free".  
>Fortunately, it all turned out fine, I really didn't want to cause Jack any trouble for my own folly.<br>Cal put a hand on my shoulder "Sweetpea, we'd better go back to our suites. You're chilled. Come on, that's enough for this evening."  
>"Wait!" Gracie butted in "Perhaps you should offer something to the boy; I think he deserves it",<br>"Agreed" Cal said weakily, "Lovejoy, 20 dollars is okay",  
>"What?" I replied coolly "Is that the current rate for saving the girl you love?",<br>Cal stopped and looked at me with a sneer, "Rose is displeased, oh, what can I do?" he mumbled, "Okay, Mr Dawson would you care to attend a dinner with us tomorrow evening?"  
>I was a bit surprised by the request. Would he turn the offer down?<br>"Alright. I won't miss it!" Jack answered firmly.  
>"It will be interesting" Cal said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and took me away.<p>

Lovejoy hurried to catch up with us and stated "Uhm, to me there's still something that doesn't add up, I mean, I noticed the boy had his shoes untied..."  
>My heart plunged but I replied "Please Lovejoy, I'm distressed enough on my own now, I told the truth and want everyone to not drag this discussion out anymore, agree? Mr Dawson has been very kind and now I'd like to go to my cabin alone, I'm sorry but I need to be by myself" I knew Cal wouldn't like my behaviour, but I couldn't do otherwise.<p>

I really needed to clear my mind. Too many things were happened that night. I came in my room, fortunately Trudy wasn't in there. As the room was still cluttered it would be a shame if she saw it like that. So I picked up all the things laying on the floor and I finished just in time.  
>Trudy knocked at the door "Mrs Rose! May I come in?",<br>"Yes you may" I talked through the door,  
>"Are you all right? I heard you had some troubles..." she hesitated,<br>"Don't worry Trudy. It's all okay now".  
>Later, after I put on the nightdress, I was brushing my hair thoughtfully. I couldn't hide it, in my mind dwelled that boy, Jack. He had shown care for me without even knowing me. I didn't know what to think. I felt something different, I had decided to live, okay, but now? I hadn't even thanked him enough for what he had done.<br>Then all of a sudden I saw Cal through the reflection on the mirror standing by the doorway.  
>"Rose I know you've been melancholy and I don't pretend to know why" he said unexpected tenderness,<br>"But I wanted to make something for you..." added as he came towards me,  
>I was puzzled and silent.<br>"Well, actually it should be a present to give you on the engagment's day but I thought that this evening... Perhaps it was better..." Cal put out a tan box that displayed a necklace with an awesome sparkling deep blue, heart shaped pendant.  
>I was totally petrified by that , "What? But it's a diamond, isn't it?",<br>"Yes, it is, it's named the Coeur del la Mer",  
>"The Heart of The Ocean" we said at unisone,<br>"Yeah, and now it's yours. Take is as a token of my love for you" he fastened the necklace around my neck. It was so heavy and cold...  
>"It's prodigious" I said weakly,<br>"Well, it's for royal people and we're royal Rose, don't forget it"  
>I tried to put a smile on my face but I was like frozen. That diamond wasn't just a diamond but kind of like a sign of his power and wealth upon me.<br>"You know Rose, I can give you everything you want, your every desire... If only you didn't deny me..." Cal looked into my eyes but I felt a block of ice in my throat, I was frightened and unable to say any word.  
>I realized that I couldn't go over what was happened with Jack, we shared a secret and... Yes, I had to come back to <em>him<em>.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi! ;) Here's a new chapter of my FanFiction!  
>B<strong>**tw I've just watched Titanic twice in 2 days... Yay! I'm so happy! I always get so damn emotional when I watch Titanic! :')**

**Chapter 6: **_Raise Me Up_

When the early rays of the sunrise broke down and gleamed into the room I slowly opened my eyes, how beautiful and refreshing the sun light was! To me it seemed like the first time I had seen the sun in ages. I curled up between the sheets thinking about the angel with blue eyes, Jack. Now he and I shared something, Jack had seen me in a very personal moment in which I was showing my deepest weakness... And him? He just approached me talking to me with such sincerity that I couldn't resist his help at all.

After a boring and quiet breakfast with mother and Cal I went to the reading room to relax a bit.

I had to admit I was getting kind of nervous. But why? I only wanted to talk to Jack, just to thank him for the other evening and I couldn't wait for the dinner, I needed to meet him in private. And then looking back I worried that I hadn't been that friendly to Jack, in fact he probably thought that I was a very strange girl.

While I was searching for any interesting book to leaf through I bumped into Madelaine writing a letter "Hello Miss Rose, how're you doing?" she noticed me,

"Hello to you, Madelaine. I'm very well and you?" I sighed,

"Me too. It's all very nice here and I just want to go over the nasty comments people made about me" she said with a cold grin as she laid down the pencil onto the table and stared at me "And what about you Rose? I heard something..."

I interrupted her and shook my head, "Oh, don't worry. There has been just a little jam, nothing important" I said quickly,

"Ah okay, I didn't want to bother you, now I'm sorry but I have to write off this letter because my husband is waiting for me" she said grabbing the paper and the pen back.

"Yeah, it's all okay. Have a good day. See you!" I gave her a friendly wave then I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that was nearly lunchtime "Oh, mum will be waiting for me!", so I left the room in a hurry.

"Rose, I was about to look for you... You wouldn't want to wear the same dress for lunch too",

I rolled my eyes "No, of course not". So I picked up a yellow and white dress and tied up my long hair.

Lunch was very tasty and full of dishes as always.

Inside me my heart already beat strongly because I was meeting with Jack next but I kept a stiff upper lip.

Once we finished altogether I informed mother and Cal that I was going for a short walk to the deck as it was a fine and enjoyable day.

The sun lit up everything while the sea was as calm as glass and reflected through the clear sky.

I looked around me. Now I only had to sneak into Third Class. It was insane, wasn't it? And a lot of doubts flowed in my mind: what if Jack didn't want to talk to a crazy First Class girl? what if Cal or someone else would see me going to the steerage section?... All this might sound strange and exagerated but I really felt like this. We, classy girls, were brought up with strict rules of behaviour and attitude and although I didn't share them at all... It wasn't so easy for me.

I walked down towards steerage, I watched out that anyone was looking, opened the gate and I arrived at the entrance of the common room.

The Third Class common room was definitely lively. A man playing the piano filled the area of merry music. People chatted and laughed cheerfully while some children chased a little rat.

The atmosphere was quite different from what you might find in First Class.

Anyway I took a deep breath and started to walk among the people looking for Jack but I wanted the floor to swallow me up as almost everyone noticed me.

I felt so terribly awkward and uncomfortable in my clothes like never before but I tried to concentrate on Jack and finally I spotted him sitting with some friends. One of them tapped his shoulder and pointed at me.

Jack turned round and saw me, our eyes met once again.

My heart was pounding and every thought that I'd had in my head seemed to lose intensity and vanish.

"Hello " I said uneasily, "Hello again Rose" he replied, "May we talk a while?", "Err... Okay"... "In private though" I added, blushing, "Huh, yes, of course" he agreed.

Everybody stared as Jack and I left the room.

"You know Rose, you caught me by surprise" he giggled... We walked up to the First Class deck, since after all, I was allowed to bring a guest; and in that moment I sincerely couldn't give a hoot about it.

"Well, Mr. Dawson, I feel like an utter fool. The thought of facing you has been in my mind the whole morning" I said honestly,

"You're here now so don't worry" he looked at me with interest,

"Yeah, I am and anyway I hope I'm not bothering you but first of all I want to thank you for what you did yesterday evening and not just for pulling me back but also for your discretion" I told him anxiously,

"You're welcome Rose, I couldn't turn around and ignore you..." he smiled a little and added, looking around suspiciously "It's not a problem if I walk on the First Class zone, isn't it? I don't want to put you in a unpleasant situation",

"Oh no, it's okay. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" I was curious to know more about the man who saved my life. The other evening I hadn't been that polite to him,

"I don't mind you asking, really, I'm from America, Chippewa Falls, I grew up there but after the death of my parents when I was 15, I decided to leave and start a new life on my own somewhere else" Jack told me while strolling next to me.

"Oh, it must have been hard for you to get over, I feel sorry..." I glanced at him, truly fascinated, then I looked forward. Some people stared at us surprised by our weird match.

"No, it wasn't easy but I like my life, you might define me as a feather blowing in the wind" Jack laughed and ran a hand through his hair "And Rose, what about ya?"

I admired his take on life. I really did. "Well..." I felt a bit embarassed, I never used to talk to anyone so freely. In my world everything is regulated "I'm from America too, I have always lived there, since I was a little girl with my family. After my father died I continued to live on with my mother and I started to learn the rules for high society living very early. A few years later my mother introduced me to a man, Cal, and nothing, I just went to London and Paris to buy some items for the forthcoming official engagment and now I'm coming back home" I shaked my head sadly whispering.

Jack stopped walking, something particular had grabbed his attention "An official engagment? Are you about to marry?"

"Actually yes, I am..." I answered weakly, "But you don't look that happy" he stated,

Jack was messing up my thoughts "W-what? Oh Jack... I know what you're thinking, poor little rich girl, what problems could a girl like me have?" I stood in front of him and looked at the calm sea,  
>"No, I'm not thinking that at all, in fact, I'm just wondering what could have happened to this girl so much she thought she had no way out" Jack stared through my eyes into my inner thoughts and fears. His stare was like the shine of sun that passes through the clouds full of raindrops.<p>

Nobody before that moment had ever been so sincere to me, nobody had never really asked me how I felt. So my words started flowing.

"Actually everything, my whole world and all people I have to live with... Each day I feel as if I were in a crowded room screaming out loud... Thousands of invitations are being sent for the engagment, the entire Philadelphia society will be present and I... I always have the same feeling and nobody who looks in my eyes and I'm trapped in all this...",

Jack listened carefully to me "Yeah, like you are on a train and you can't get off it",

"Exactly. And so I couldn't resist anymore and I wanted to leave this life but you arrived and..."

"I understand but I'm kinda wondering, do ya love him?" Jack came up with such an otrageous question that I was totally astonished; maybe I had misunderstood him. "Pardon me?"

He repeated simply, "It's a simple question. Do ya love him?"

No it wasn't possible, I was acting crazy. I was talking to this boy who didn't know a thing about my life "You're being so rude, you shouldn't ask me that" I furrowed my eyebrows,

"Why not? So, yes or no?" he insisted while I let out a nervous laugh "Okay, it's about time I leave. We have already talked enough, I thanked you, and now I can go away. Mr Dawson, it's been a pleasure" I shook his hand tightly as he laughed without listening to me.

"Rose this is very impolite of you" Jack teased me playfully,  
>"What? You're rude and mean!" I left him and started heading in the opposite direction but all of a sudden I thought "Jack, why should I go away? This is still my section." but I couldn't stay serious and laughed at him.<p>

Okay, almost everything that I had been taught told me to give up and leave but there was something in me that looked for Jack. I didn't want to stay far from him; not now, at least.

Then I noticed a sort of sketch book in Jack's hand, "What is it? Are you a writer, an artist or? May I...?" I grabbed it and went to sit on a deck chair and Jack did the same.

"Well, some of my drawings I've made over the years are in there but they aren't worth that much" but I already wasn't listening to him anymore. There was a treasure of Art. I was thoroughly taken by his sketches. They looked awesome. Each person, men, women, kids portayed was so alive, so expressive. It seemed to feel their souls.

"I'm amazed, your drawings are wonderful, indeed." Leafing through the sheets I saw a series of nudes. "Er, are they made from life?" I tried to hide my curiousity but those women Jack portayed were beautiful. They were laying on beds, one hand behind the head and the other one by the face. They were so intimate, almost uncomfortable to see.

"You have a gift Jack. You do. You see people." "I see you," he said looking right into my eyes,

"And what do you see?" I asked smiling. "You woulnd't have jumped"

My smile vanished as I recalled the last night but I preferred to not think about it anymore.

I looked again at the drawings "And who is this girl? You used her several times.", "Yeah, she's one legged prostitute, she's got beautiful hands, look!" Jack showed me another sketch. "Huh, I bet you had a love affair with her" I said with a mishievous look, "No, no, just with her hands" he laughed a bit embarassed "Ah by the way take a look at this one. I used to call her Madame Bjoux. She spent most of her time in a bar in Paris waiting for her lost love and wearing tons of jewelry, see?"

I was even more fascinated by him. His every drawing showed a piece of life. He really did have a gift. Jack was able to see in people something beyond their social class and see what they truly felt.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello! ;) How're you guys doin'? I just updated my fanfic!  
>I loved writing this chapter! It's one of my favorites so far!<strong>

**Chapter 7:** _What lies in my heart_

The afternoon went on, the sun painted the decks with pastel colours, the sunset was soon to come.

Talking to Jack was much easier that I expected, we knew each other from a very short time but I already felt free to open my heart to him. He listened to me and seemed interested.

Later we strolled on the covered deck enjoying the hot and last sunlight of the day.

"See Jack, as long as I play the role of a quiet porcelaine doll everything's fine but as soon as I open my mouth to say an opinion or whataver they hiss at me!" I stated, very tired of being told what to do or what to think.

"Yeah, and so you thought of trying to feel how much the water is cold" Jack told me laughing,

"Err, in fact... They'll be sorry", "Yes but you'll be dead" he said pointing it out with sincerity. Then he put a hand in his pocket while with the other he held his precious sketchbook.

"Yeah, I feel a stupid, probably I had somewhat romanticized idea of suicide and combined with too much champagne and my hopeless feelings, it led me to the back railing... Now in the light of the day I feel thst I was very imprudent",

"Well, it wasn't a great choice, not at all Rose" Jack remarked.

"I know and you know what? My dream is living in a garret poor but free" I expressed for the first time my desires to someone,

"You can't resist. There's no caviar and no heated water" he teased me,

"I hate caviar as well as I hate people saying what I should do" I replied energetically, "I feel an energy inside me Jack, I don't know whether I should become a dancer or an artist... But anyway another of my dreams is being a picture actress like Isadora Duncan",

"Really? It would be great. You have an artistic spirit and then it's very important to follow our dreams and wishes" Jack exclaimed smiling gaily.

"You really think this?" I asked him, "Yes, I do, and never give up Rose",

"You know what Jack? You're the first to say so, I mean, sometimes I think I live in a world of narrow minded people... Uh!" I stopped talking suddenly "Look over there! That's the man who shoots video" I pointed to the man standing with his camera, looking at the sea.

"What?" Jack asked puzzled,

"We could ask him to make a video of us!" I proposed happily, sure Cal wouldn't approve of it but now I was with Jack and that was a very funny occasion I told myself,

"Yeah, that's cool. I wanna see you playing as a great actress" he said amused.

I nodded and went towards Daniel Marvin. "Good Evening Mr Marvin. I'm Rose, we just met yesterday...",

"Oh yes, I remember but I don't remember who this boy here is" he glanced at Jack.

"He's Jack Dawson, a new friend of mine!" I introduced him.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Dawson. Are you American?",

"Yes, I am and you?" Jack asked.

"So am I" Marvin answered, smiling.

"By the way Mr Marvin, would you care to make a short video of me and Jack?" I proposed eagerly; I had always wanted to do something like that,

"Of course. I'd love to. Finally I have someone willing to make a video" he said with an air of satisfication.

"Let's shoot something then" I exclaimed and posed tragically by the rail, staring sadly at the Ocean, the back of my hand to my forehead, "How am I doing?",

"Perfect, let's say, you're a girl who just lost her love, so be sad. While you Jack... You'll be the man she falls in love with!" Marvin gave us introductions,

"Okay, I'm gonna sit on this comfy chair waiting for a smile from that beautiful girl" Jack hammed it up pretending to be a millionaire, "Why isn't that girl looking at me, I'm the most fucking rich jerk in the world!",

I overheard his words and turned "What? Don't you see? I'm sighing with sorrow and you what?",

"Oh, you're so gorgeous, even now that you're gettin' angry" Jack let out a gaff and so did I.

"My god, it was too funny, did you record it?" I asked Marvin.

"Yes I did, you're both great actors!".

"Did or didn't I play good the role of a typical First Class rich man?" Jack said with a loud laugh,

"I'm pretty sure, you did!" I smiled and took notice that other people were looking curiously at our little show "Uh, oh, maybe it'd be better if we go Mr Marvin" I was thinking about Cal and didn't want him to see anything, "Thank you so much, very kind"

Jack looked slightly puzzled "Er, okay thank you" and he followed me quickly.

"Was that your fiancé?",

"Oh no, no. Just I prefer he not see what we were doing, he might think I'm too frivolous" I said with a snort,

"Uh okay, anyway Rose, are you sure you want me to come to dinner this evening? I don't wanna embarass you and plus Cal didn't sound that happy to invite me",

"I suppose he didn't. But please Jack, come! So you'll see how my world works yourself" I pleaded with him. He nodded "Okay Rose, I will. After all I'm curious".

We strolled on a bit and then we stopped to see the breathtaking sunset leaning on the A-Deck rail aft, shoulder to shoulder,

"And so Mr. Wanderer, what places have you been to?",

"Well, a few. I began working when I was in Los Angeles then I went to the Santa Monica pier and right there I started selling my first drawings at 10 cents apiece",

"Just 10 cents? Did you actually earn something?",

"Not much but that was kinda good for me then, working on several cargo ships I ended up in Italy. Do ya like Italy?", "Uh, I do and I can speak a little bit of Italian as well" I said, fascinated,

"Wow, cool! In Italy I met my best friend Fabrizio and together we headed for Paris where I learnt a lot about the current artists" Jack told me proudly and happy".

"Oh. I'm so envious, really. Why can't I be like you Jack? Head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it! But... Promise me that we'll go to that pier one day or in Italy too, say it even if these things must remain only words. Agreed?"

I felt like I had a new energy in me, every minute I spent with Jack gave to me some hope.

"Yes Rose, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up!" Jack exclaimed with a bright smile, bright like the Sun and in his eyes was the sparkle of adventure. I stared at him, completely amazed. Just imagining me and Jack doing those things made me feel like another woman, the real woman I was inside.

"And we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff",

I was almost shocked. "Oh god, do you mean one leg on each side? Scandalous! Can you teach me?". In that moment during the sunset watching towards the infinite horizon I hardly thought about all the duties of my actual life because it was just so easy to dream the impossible with Jack, to talk to him of my aspirations, even just thinking about those things meant a lot to me or to keep talking to him with no stupid rules except to express yourself.

"Sure. If you like." he answered,

"Yeah, I think I would and teach me to spit, too... Like a man. Why should only men be able to spit? It's unfair!" I said, laughing.

"Didn't you learn that at school?" Jack joked, "Okay watch closely." He took my hand leading me to the railing of the covered deck so we had the sea just below us. I understood immediately what he was about to do.

"What? No Jack, wait, not now!" I begged him; there were a lot of people around.

"Stop, Rose, and watch" Jack spit; it arched out over the rail,

"Did you see it?",

"It's disgusting!" I commented with a grimace. "It doesn't care. It's your turn, come on!"

I wasn't able to be serious in that moment, so I tried. I screwed up my mouth and spit, but just a pathetic little bit of spittle came out.

"Nope. That was pitiful. Watch again. It's not difficult. Like this... You hawk it down, roll it on your tongue then a big breath and ploowww... Did you see the range of that? Try!". I felt like I and Jack had become two carefree kids again.

I went through the steps and I made another spit.

"Yay, that was great, much better that the first one!" Jack congratulated me, but suddenly I saw something that horrified me: my mother followed by Molly Brown and the Countess of Rothess... I nudged Jack, "Mother is coming!" I and Jack turned towards them.

"Mum!" I exclaimed a bit embarrassed becoming instantly composed "May I introduce Jack Dawson?".  
>The others were gracious and curious about the man who had saved my life, but my mother looked at him like he was an insect and a dangerous one.<br>"Uh, charming." she commented sarcastically.

"And Rose, don't you think it's about time to go dress for dinner?",

"Yeah of course, I do." In the mean time a bugler sounded the meal call right behind us.

Molly snapped "Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damned cavalary charge?",

I let out a laugh "Er, okay. Shall we go dress mother? See you later Jack" I waved to the group.

While we walked away Ruth asked "So Rose, what have you been doing all the afternoon? I hope you weren't with him. It's not good for you being seen with such a shabby boy",

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before replying "Mother, he's a smart guy. I thanked him for what he did yesterday",

"Okay, I'm looking forward to seeing him this evening then. It'll be funny" she kept her sarcastic tone.

I ignored her. Mother didn't even know Jack. I told myself that Jack Dawson was special and that there's much more to life than two different social classes.


End file.
